


dizzying kisses

by nghtwngs (rintsuru)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, F/M, gender neutral reader, it’s cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsuru/pseuds/nghtwngs
Summary: The way Dick kisses you is breathtaking and keeps you begging for more.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Nightwing/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. dizzying kisses

**Author's Note:**

> READ CHAPTER TWO ! (it is a rewrite and much better than the first chapter but go ahead if you'd like i guess lmao)
> 
> i really didn’t know what to name this lol. i’m trying a different writing style right now, so i hope you like it! also i really, really love dick grayson. i think i’ll have my shorter works in lowercase (that is my regular style) and my longer ones with normal capitalization. as always, feedback is appreciated!

there’s something about the way he kisses you that is dizzying. his lips mold to hug yours perfectly, like putty taking shape to an object. dick’s kisses are sugary sweet and addictive. they leave you in a daze, chest pounding, and begging for more. you wonder if he feels it too, if your kiss affects him in the same way his does to you. you assume they do because he looks just as breathless as you do, and starved. you want more of him, and he doesn’t hesitate to tell you he needs you too.

“i love you.”

the words leave his mouth so suddenly, making you doubt if you had heard him correctly. your lips are agape, eyes wide. your heart feels like it’s about to explode. he says it again and there’s nothing hesitant about it. he says it with utter confidence and assurance. you hate yourself for not saying anything and leaving him hanging, but the words were caught in your throat and your mind was going a mile a minute.

your silence doesn’t concern him. he knows you feel the same way and he caught you by surprise. he just wanted you to know. “you don’t have to say it back, it’s-“

“i love you too.”

he grins widely and pulls you closer. he can smell the warm scent of your perfume as his head falls into the crook of your neck. it steadies his racing heartbeat and pulls him closer to sleep. the corners of you lips quirk up as you’re lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his heartbeat.


	2. dizzying kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Dick kisses you is breathtaking and keeps you begging for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote this last week and just got around to posting it now! it’s mostly the same, but only in the reader’s pov this time. enjoy!

there’s something about the way he kisses you that is dizzying. his lips mold to hug yours perfectly, like putty taking shape to an object. dick’s kisses are sugary sweet and addictive. they leave you in a daze, chest pounding, and begging for more. you wonder if he feels it too, if your kiss affects him in the same way his does to you. you assume they do because he looks just as breathless and starved as you do. you want more of him, and he doesn’t hesitate to tell you he needs you too.

“i love you.”

the words leave his mouth so suddenly, making you doubt if you had heard correctly. your lips are agape, eyes wide. your heart feels like it’s about to explode. he says it again and there’s nothing hesitant about it. he says it with utter confidence and assurance. it flows from his mouth so smoothly and you know he’d shout it from the rooftops if he had the chance. you hate yourself for not saying anything and leaving him hanging, but the words were caught in your throat and your mind was going a mile a minute.

your silence doesn’t concern him. he knows you feel the same way and he only caught you by surprise. he just wanted you to know. “you don’t have to say it back, it’s—“

“i love you too.”

it feels so natural to say it. the declaration falls from your lips with ease like how it’s second nature for trained ice skaters to glide over the rink, like you’ve spoken it a thousand times before. you watch with a dazed smile as he grins widely and pulls you closer. his head falls into the crook of your neck and his hair tickles at your skin. you can hear him inhale softly like he’s taking all of you in. his breath is cool from the mint toothpaste he used to brush his teeth earlier.

he’s on the verge of falling asleep. you can tell by the way he’s struggling to keep his eyes open and wraps himself around you like a small child. you gaze at him, unable to comprehend his beauty, how free of worry he is. the world is no longer on his shoulders, it is just the two of you now, existing only for one another. the corners of your lips quirk up as you’re lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
